With the development of economy in China, the number of urban population is increasing, which promotes the development of the cities, but brings pressure to the urban traffic. At present, traffic accidents and traffic jams frequently occur in various major cities, thus bringing a lot of inconvenience to our life.
In the relevant art, the intelligent traffic control system generally includes control servers distributed at the traffic intersections and a central system, where each control server at the intersections is equivalent to an intelligent cloud node in the intelligent traffic control system. Specifically, the control server collects real time traffic data at the corresponding intersections through monitoring devices distributed in respective directions of the intersections, where the real time traffic data may include vehicle flow, vehicle speeds, traffic violations, and traffic equipment failure, etc., and then transmits these real time traffic data to the central system, and the central system analyzes and processes the traffic data of the respective control servers, and then transmits the control instructions to the corresponding control servers to manage and control of the traffic conditions at each intersection where a control server is located Thus the central system needs to store, perform statistic analysis, process, and control the data collected in real time by all the control servers in a service area thereof, so that the central system may be overloaded, operate at a low rate, and fail to adjust in real time the control strategies for the respective control servers.
As can be apparent, the central system in the intelligent traffic control system in the relevant art suffers from the problems of being overloaded, and a low operating rate.